Snow and Freckles
by enitnelavkcin
Summary: Everything is simple when youre a pet. You dont need to deal with anything accept making sure your owner was satisfied with you. But being thrust into the real world can be scary at first. This story follows a young man who gets rescued by some ghouls who run a small medical clinic. what happens when the boy feels trapped? ( TW: Rape Mention, Stockholm, Genital mutilation)
1. Play Time, Over

A pet. That's all he was. A fighting dog, trained and raised to sharpen his teeth on bones and find himself strength enough to kill his opponents and make his Daddy proud. He lived in a cage, cold and hard and unforgiving, but sometimes, just sometimes, his Daddy would let him sleep in the bed with him. If he did really well in a fight and Daddy was extra excited, he was allowed to stay after play time. Daddy frightened him sometomes. If he was bad or took to long in a fight, Daddy would threaten to eat him alive, even proving that he would by ripping the sack of his boyhood off and swallowing it whole. When pets screams of terror and apology appealed to Daddy, he fixed him right up!  
Pet hadnt done badly since that day. He made sure he did the best he possibly could.  
He watched, excitement buzzing through him as the platform holding the table was lowered, the purple haired chef yelling out in hysterical excitement as some poor unsuspecting human was lowered with the table, coffee cup clutched in their hand. It was a boy this time, a big strong looking boy with angry eyes. He ignored the sounds around him until he heard that one call, the order to attack, coming from his Daddy. "Fetch!" he shouted, and pet ran as fast as he could at the human, a laugh of happiness spilling from his mouth, drool dripping from his tongue. He got close, aiming to land a quick kick to the others head, but the boy caught his foot just in time! Pets eyes widened and flicked over to his Daddy, who glared in dissapointment. no.. NO! Pet couldnt handle Daddies anger, not again! Panic shot through his chest-  
That wasnt panic. A small blade, clutched in the humans hand, had been thrust into him, right between the ribs. Pet stared down in awe as a red stain spread, staining his crisp white shirt with his own blood. A loud explosion sounded overhead and pet fell, chunks of roof and wall falling down around him as hysteria broke out, ghouls escaping in every direction. What was going on? Why were strangers coming in and killing the ghouls and other pets? He looked around, searching desperately for Daddy, begging him to come save him from the rubble, hed be such a good boy for him if he did so, he would even let Daddy be rough as he wanted without any tears! he just wanted so badly to be saved... There! there was Daddy! and he was looking right at him!  
And then he was gone. Daddy turned and fled without him, leaving pet on the ground, bleeding out while humans killed others around him. Hot tears bubbled from his eyes and he started to wail. Why, oh why, did Daddy leave him? Why did Daddy abandon him? He had been a good boy, he had tried his best, he had lived for so long, bringing honor and victory to his Daddy. He would die now. Alone and abandoned, amongst the boots of the damned.  
Darkness took him swiftly.

When he awoke, he was in a soft bed, but it felt different than Daddys bed, which made an alarm instantly go off in his head. He sat up quickly, a sharp pain, electric and wild, shot through his body, starting from his middle and branching out along his skin like he was made of shattered glass. He frantically looked around, freezing when a hand pressed against his head, forcing him back onto his back. he looked up into the others eyes, squirming and whimpering in confusion at the stranger.  
Her voice came suddenly, trickling into pets ears and calming him. it was such a pleasant voice, asking him gently, sweetly, to stay laying down, and pet felt inclined to do as asked. "Hello" she murmured kindly "do you know where you are?". Pet shook his head, fists clenching in the sheets at his side. She nodded and looked at papers that sat in her hands, glasses glinting a little from the reflected light that filtered in through a poorly sitting curtain. She looked back up at him. "Do you know your name?". Daddy used to always call him pet. he knew that wasnt an actual name, so he just shook his head. She looked back at her papers. "According to your papers, your name was Peter Dollen, went missing at the age of two. Parents both died in a double suicide a few months later. Is it alright if i call you Peter?".  
Peter... he liked that name. sat tastefully on his tongue and it sounded like the first three letters spelled pet. he liked it alot. He nodded at her, a small smile playing on his lips. They felt dry. everything about him felt dry and stiff, and he didnt like it, oh no. He couldnt fight effectively like this, hed be killed in an instant! if not killed in a fight, then Daddy would surely devour him. He looked at her, his mouth parting a little and his eyes begging her for some water. She seemed to understand, walking over to the sink and fillinga paper cup with water and bringing it back over to him. she held it next to his mouth and dribbled some water in, bit by bit, until the cup was empty.  
"Can you speak?" the lady asked, throwing the used cup away. Peter shook his head and closed his eyes. Only Daddy was allowed to hear his sweet voice. He opened his eyes again, catching her frowning at him before she tried to cover it with a smile. "Do you know what happened?". Peter looked at the ceiling and frowned, trying to remember the events that had taken place. He nodded, still watching the ceiling. She moved off to the side, the sound of paper shifting drawing Peters eyes. She flipped her pad to a new page and pulled out a pen. "Can you write it all down for me?". Peter couldnt write though, so he shook his head. He could draw, however, and insistantly reached for the materials anyways.  
Supplies in hand, he started doodling out what had happened, starting from when he entered the ring and ending with when he fell unconscious. he spent a little extra time to fill in the anguish he felt when his Daddy abandoned him. A sad face looked up at him from the paper. He handed it back over and the Lady observed. She sighed and shook her head. "Nothing... absolutely useless...". Peter frowned, leaning away from her. had he done something wrong? Had he upset her somehow?  
She looked back at him, letting out a breath. "Dont worry, its not your fault. We just thought you might know something more.". He tilted his head at her. What could he know? "We are trying to look for the men who attacked the... arena..". She looked at the door, then back at him. "Get some sleep, Peter, you should be well enough to eat by the morning. If you remember anything else, ask to talk to Takune.". Peter nodded in understanding, laying himslef back down and turning to his side, eyes drifting closed as sleep took him again, dreams of Daddys warm bed dancing through his head.

Things twinkled through his dreams, dancing and trotting around like distant memories. Young, he was tiny, barely high enough to reach Daddys knees. He was scared. why was he scared? Daddy was there! Everything felt strange, new. He got to sleep in a box next to Daddys bed. When had that happened? he didnt remember any box! Things blurred again, then stilled. He was higher now, almost Daddys waist. On the floor, cold, crying, Daddy standing above him, hand raised, shiny red running along his arm and pulsing, blood dripping from the tip and pain in his side. He had a vague flash of deja vu before it simply slipped away and everything blurred again. Pain, so much pain rapidly zigzagging across his body, each time a new one crossed him came daddys angry or dissapointed face, and then he felt warmth on his tongue too, between the pain, something yummy tickling his mouth and Daddys proud face beaming at him and Good Boy cuddling his ears, then more pain, then a mix, that gradually turned into all good tastes and Good Boys. He barely remembered any of this until now.  
Everything stilled again and it was a clear memory. He was standing in the arena, a young girl, about how old he thought he might be in this vision, crying at the table and clinging to a half shattered cup. A shout, a garbled "Fetch" seared his ears. He didnt move, he looked over at Daddy, who looked mad, then he shouted again "Fetch!" and Peter understood. He charged towards the girl and knocked her down. She started crying, her warm tears touching his fingers as he curiously poked at her. He heard Daddy yell, again, looking up. His face was red, enraged and sickened. "Kill" he commanded. Kill? why would Pet kill this little thing? She wasnt a danger. He stood up and looked towards Daddy, shouting back "Why?". That was his big mistake.  
Shamed and angered, Daddy jumped down into the arena, grabbing pet by his shirt and dragging him out of the arena, the sounds of another toy entering the ring and a high pitched scream from the girl before it was cut off. Daddy yelled, his voice sending shockwaves of fear up pets spine, his breath, stinking of death and heat, choking pets voice from him. His head hit a wall as Daddy flung him, words never stopping until pets loose pants slipped down and his pretty little butt was revealed to the world. Daddy laughed, growling something about teenagers before he threw pet onto the bed, leaning over him and ripping his shirt away. Pet remembered struggling at that time, he didnt know about Daddys feel good gifts then. The mans hands travelled all over his body, clawing, tearing at his pale snow and freckled skin, his lips biting at his neck, not enough to break skin but enough to hurt.  
time jumped a bit, Peter remembered how he felt heat in his lower half, Daddys hands playing with him there. He remembered Daddy making him scream and cry and moan, then he leaned up and whispered something in his ear. "This is what embarassing me gets you. this is what being a bad boy gets you.". Daddy stood up, lifting pets hips and sucking his boy sack into his mouth, pain as the thing was severed from his body making him arch and scream louder than his lungs had ever taken him. Everything went black.


	2. Wake Up

He jerked awake, Daddys voice echoing in his head. "Disrespect me again, and ill eat the rest of you.". He clutched at the sheets, his body convulsing as bile spewed from his mouth and onto the sheets. His vision slowly cleared and he noticed the slight glow surrounding his body and he stiffened. What... Was going on?  
Beautiful tendrils of light surrounded him, a deep purplish red that made him feel calm, loved, a nice feeling of warmth spreading through him from between his shoulder blades and out. He reached for one of the tendrils and found it wasn't just light, but a bioluminescent flesh, and he could feel it being touched by his hands. He frowned, counting each tendril. There were twelve, all originating from behind him. He turned, trying to see where they were coming from, but they stayed perfectly at his back the entire time. Were they attached to him?  
He grabbed IV in his hand and pulled it out, barely wincing at the sting it caused. He stood and shakily held the bed while he got his balance. It felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks... He stumbled towards the bathroom, sliding in and grabbing the sink for support. He looked up in the mirror and flinched. His brown hair sitting in unwashed strands around his face, round face gaunt and sunken, and his eyes.. One was its usual pale blue but the other was now black, a red iris shining at him from its pit. He looked at the tendrils that surrounded him. He turned his body just so he could see them sprouting from between his shoulder blades.  
His body got warm, energy coming to him from seemingly nowhere and he started giggling, a smile splitting his face. The giggling tapered to full on laughter, his eyes widening with a crazed delight. Cackling felt wonderful in his chest. He might not be allowed to speak, but Daddy had no problem with laughing. Daddy! Oh how proud of him Daddy would be! How proud of his little pet he would be that they were now the same! He had one, an eye like Daddys, glowing flesh like Daddys! Of course the tendrils didn't match Daddys exactly, but he knew it was the same. He could truly be one with Daddy now!  
He was so euphoric in his own mind he didn't even notice the people who had gathered outside the door, the doctors and mostly the lady who asked questions earlier. He turned to look at them, grinning ear to ear, not even caring he's breaking one of Daddys rules. "Ahhhhhh! I look like Daddy now!".

It had been a few days since Peter had awakened in the hospital and discovered his new abilities. After his kagune showed, it was revealed to him that the hospital that he was in was actually a small clinic run by ghouls. For now, until they figured out where to put him, he was staying in the same room, but now it looked a little less hospital like, a soft purple blanket sitting over the bed instead of the thin hospital blankets, and the curtains almost always sat open during the day.  
The ghoul who owned the clinic told him he was allowed to decorate the walls as he liked, and the first thing he did was find a pack of permanent markers and start covering the walls with decorations. Most were pleasant, flowers and butterflies and other innocent seeming images. He drew a picture of Daddy and made sure to get it as realistic as possible. When he felt lonely or sad he would sit next to it, lean against it, and pretend he was in Daddys arms. Oh how he missed him!  
The kind lady, who clarified that Takune was in fact her, had given him food, human flesh to be specific, and for some reason she and the others seemed very surprised he was adapting to ghoul life so well. They explained how it worked, how they needed him to live so they could talk to him, so they transferred a dead ghouls insides into him, and they fixed him right up! He loved his tendrils, he even gave them a name. He called them Mama.  
He enjoyed this place very much. Everyone was kind to him and no one yelled, and they let him drink coffee and eat his fill. It was nice, yes, but it wasn't with his Daddy. They said he could go home, as soon as they found Daddy. They'd asked where he lived with Daddy but Peter couldn't answer, outside wasn't something Daddy liked doing with him. They asked about his parents, his real ones, and if he had ever seen pictures of them. Of course he hadn't, he had no idea that that's how people worked until he had gotten out, and Miss Takune had to explain where children came from. Peter shuddered at the memory. The only positive to something like that is if he were a girl and could have given Daddy a baby, but then Takune explained that humans and ghouls can't procreate, another word she had to explain.  
Peter sniffed at his coffee, licking at it a little, testing its heat and waiting for it to cool down a bit before he poured it into his mouth and swallowed it down in one fell swoop. Takune shook her head "You keep doing that and we will have to cut off your coffee supply.". Peter smiled and licked his lips, holding the cup up to proudly show her it was empty. She laughed a bit and rolled her eyes.  
Botan, the doctor, looked up from his newspaper "Let the child live a little.". Takune scoffed. "He is hardly a child, his papers clearly state he is almost 25 years old.". Botan grunted "Physically he may be that old but do you really think he's mentally or emotionally that old?". "Fair point." Takune sipped her coffee and checked her phone. "Should I take him to the mask maker? He will be full health soon and he will need to hunt for himself.".  
Botan looked up, looked at Peter, then back at Takune. "Yes. Tonight would be best actually. I have a feeling that Peter is iching to explore his new kagune. Peter giggled and clapped his hands, happily swinging his legs above the floor. He was a small one, standing at only 5'1" with a voice to match. He had a helpless doe like appearance, tiny and quick, feminine, soft brown hair that curled just so, and pale skin covered in dark freckles. His eyes were big and wide all the time, their pale blue mesmerizing. At just a gance, you would never believe he had been dredged up from some hellhole ghoul playground with Stockholm syndrome.  
Peter stood up from his chair and ran to Takune, grabbing her hand and smiling big at her. Botan smiled "Looks like he wants to go now. Im sure you'll enjoy the out time too. Take some time off while the mask is being made, go see old friends or something.". Takune sighed and looked at the boy. "Should I leave him with Uta?". Botan glanced towards the boy. "If he hurts someone under our care, I'm sure he knows we wont take kindly to it.".  
Takune shook Peter off "I need to grab a few things before we leave. You should probably get a sweater, its chilly today.". She walked towards the back, leaving Peter behind. Peter trotted towards his room, ducking in and closing the door. He cheered quietly, walking over to the picture of Daddy on the wall. He sat in front of it. "Ahhhhahah! Daddy~! Ill get to see you soon Daddy, as soon as they find you I can go home and join you in your bed! Miss Takune is so nice, she's going to take me to the mask man!" He lay on his back. He liked Takune, a lot, and he liked Botan as well, and Titus, the clinic cat. He liked the cat the most. Quiet and always purring every time he touched it. It was kind to him, so he was kind to it.  
He glanced back at the pile of neatly folded clothes Botan had offered him. He stood and walked to them. "Which should I wear, Daddy? Should i wear something cute? Maybe you'll sense my cuteness and come find me!". That decided him. He pulled out an off white sweater and slid it on over his tank top, slipping his shorts off and replacing them with some black leggings. The sweater had a cat on the bottom left. So cute! To him, at least. He grabbed the shoes by his door, a size too big but decent enough, and slid them on as he ran back out.  
Takune was ready, normally pinned back hair now sitting loose over her shoulders. Her eyes didn't sit as stressed on her face, and instead had a more relaxed appearance. She no longer had her pants suit on and instead wore a simple long sleeved black shirt and jeans. Peters eyes went wide and he smiled big. She was so pretty! He grabbed the notebook they had given him and his colorful markers and he wrote something using the words they had taught him how to read and write in the last few days, then held it up for all to see.

_Takune is pretty!_

Takune blushed and looked away while Bokan laughed softly. Takune scoffed a bit, adjusting her glasses "All I did was change clothes.". Peter wrote something again, this time a bit smaller and his cheeks tinted.

_Pet would like to make Takune feel good_

Takunes face flooded filling and Bokan had to cover his mouth to keep himself from busting into laughter. Peter didn't understand their strange reactions to his message, but he figured it was their own thing. He just smiled and held his notebook. He closed it and held it to his chest with one hand, his other finding Takunes. She sighed and let him hold it, rolling her shoulders before heading out.


	3. Hide Your Eyes

**(( A/N: I got a really sweet review and i want to thank you for that and to tell you that your english is absolutely fine! Thank you for the review, so very much!  
On another note, Content warning for mild sexual content and im pretty sure Uta is kinda OOC in this, ill improve writing his personality im sure.  
I know my chapters are short but their lengths will increase as the story progresses. Next Chapter has serious NSFW content and will probably be posted up sometime this weekend.))**

Peter had taken to asking questions while they walked, scribbling them down and holding them up for her to read.  
_How old?_  
"I dont see why that matters!" she crosses her arms defensively, but then grudgingly tells him. "... im 23.".  
_I more?_  
"It would seem so. Older by almost two years.". Peter giggled and wrote some more.  
_Takune not happy?_  
Takune shook her head. "Its not that, its just... when i saw you, i figured we were dealing with a teenager... to find out you are older is... strange.". Peter nodded as if he understood. He didnt.  
Takune stopped, and Peter stopped with her, looking up at the shop door. She walked in, the boy closely following. He sniffed, drawing in the thick scent of another male, and a strong one at that. He clung to Miss Takunes arm, frowning. She led him into the main part of the shop. "Uta, are you here?". Of course she figured he was considering his shop was open.  
There was a sound towards the back, and a tall man (in Peters eyes) stepped into veiw, a mask held in his hand. He looked up at them, waving to them in welcome. Peter tucked himself behind Takune and hid his face behind her shoulder, peeking at Uta. He looked dark, an expressionless face as he scanned him right back. He had one side of his head shaved, and his eyes were blackened. He had an indie sort of style, loose tank and a loose long sleeved open front shirt over that with an odd pair of pants. "Another one?".  
Takune was stiff, brows furrowed a bit. "He needs a mask. im to take him hunting soon and we need him to be able to hide well.". Uta nodded and looked towards Peter. Peter just watched him from behind his friend.  
Takune, fed up with this entire thing, tugged Peter from hiding. "Peter, you need to get a mask. Uta wont hurt you, he knows better.". Peter stared up at her with wide moon eyes, unsure. He felt so intimidated by the other male it was hard for him to trust him. Utas lips barely twitched in what could have been assumed as a smile. "I wont bite. Pinky promise." he spoke with a playful lilt, expression never changing, as he popped a small finger into his mouth. Peter giggled a little, letting Takune go and looking around. The woman made her escape, sighing and walking towards the door. "Ill be back in a few hours.".  
Peter went quiet again, staring up at the man. Uta shifted, stepping closer to Peter, reaching a hand towards his face. Peter stepped back, lips barely parted like an uncertain cat with a concerning scent in the air. Uta let his hand drop to the side, head tilting. "I need to take measurements. will you sit in the chair for me? and let me work?". Peter stared for a few more moments, then sat down and looked away. This ghoul was very much his superior and he felt it in every bone of his body.  
Uta held the measuring tape up to his face, taking the width over the bridge of his nose first. "Where are you from?". Peter went as if to write, but Uta stopped him. "I wont be able to look at that every time. Youll need to speak. if you can.". Would that be ok? Would Daddy be ok with that? Daddy didnt have to know, of course... Peter sighed, swallowing down the guilt that rose in his chest. "Im from the Arena. Daddy would make me fight.". Uta listned, taking the next measurement. "How long have you been doing that?".  
"As long as i can remember.".  
"And how long is that?"  
"Miss Takune says i was stolen when i was two, and she says im twenty five now.".  
Uta blinked, looking at Peter for a moment. "Twenty five, eh?". He continued his measurements. Uta went to take the neck measurements, his hand gracefully running up Peters throat, making the boy shudder. He pressed a finger into his chin, making him tilt his head back ever so slightly. He held his finger like that, pressing into his skin, nail biting into Peter lightly. Peters eyes locked on the arm, trailing up to his wrist, then stilling on the thumb that sat carefully on his chin. his eyes narrowed and looked up to Utas face.  
They stayed like that for a good moment, eyes locked, before Uta moved again, taking the measurment and letting him go. "I'tll take me a few hours to get this made. What would you like for it to be themed?". Peter rubbed where the nail had been sitting, thinking. "I like cats. And fire birds. My Kagune is stringy tendril things.". Uta nodded and got to work.  
Peter looked at the door. Uta was busy and miss Takune wasnt here... he could easily slip out, maybe find Daddy and reunite with him. He thought about it, mind wandering towards the walk here. He didnt know anything about that world, the world of normal people. He didnt want to get killed by any humans before finding Daddy, and from what Botan told him, that is exactly what would happen if he did anything during the day that could make his Kagune show. He just stayed where he was, doodling in his notebook while he waited.

He was there again, in the cage, the cold cage.. it no longer felt as welcoming as it used to. He looked up, looked out, saw his Daddy on his bed with some woman, his face between her legs. He looked away, a jealous pang tingling through his heart. He curled up closer to the other side, pressing his back into the bars until he felt them bruising. He coughed softly, Daddy looking up from what he was doing and narrowing his amber eyes at him. Peter flinched and curled up tighter. Tears bubbled from his eyes and he shook his head. He hated it when Daddy brought girls home, most of the time he wouldnt let pet play too, and instead would make him witness everything.  
He felt a shift, looking up, Daddy standing above him again, but his face was blurred by... something. There wasnt a doubt who it was though. Daddy leaned down, his voice deep and penetrating. "Whats the matter, boy? Are you frightened of me?". He remembered this well. He shook his head at him. When this had happened the first time, he had been crying. Daddy leaned close again, grabbing his chin and pulling the boy into a kiss, hard and controlling.  
When their lips made contact, Peter was no longer the one being kissed. Instead, it was like he was observing the memory from somewhere else. His fingers pressed against his lips, eyes casting down to the floor. He looked back up, glancing around. Everything was just like he had remembered. He saw the cut on his arm, blood covering his left side. The scissors that had caused it laying on the floor. Daddy had been cutting his hair, and pet had asked him something. What was it? What had he asked?  
Do you love me. That was it. those were the words that had tumbled from his mouth while his wild mane of curls had been getting cut off. Daddy had gone still, then he jerked back, anger in every part of his body as he pressed the blade of the scissors into his arm and sliced. Pet had cried out, falling down and sobbing, clutching the wound. Peters hand instinctively played over the thin scar that was left there now. It was less visible than he had thought it would be, but that didnt take away from how horrible it had been.  
Daddys lips realeased pet, but his hand stayed. "Never question me again.". He grabbed pet by his shirt, pulling him up and dragging him over to his cage, throwing him into it and walking out. Peter watched as Pet started crying more, clutching himself close. He walked over to the cage, sat next to pet. He reached in, pressing a hand to the others back. He knew he couldnt feel it, but it made Peter feel better.

He awoke when he felt a hand patting his back. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking up into the face of Miss Takune. He smiled a bit and sleepily leaned against her, arms wrappng around her waist. She smiled back, but it was a sad smile. He frowned and stood up, looking for his notebook. He started to write, but was stopped by her hand resting on his "I know what youre going to ask. Its not important to you, Peter. Just a run in with an old friend.".  
Peter frowned more and lowered his hands. They both looked back when another door opened. Uta came out, something in his hand. "So you are awake? Good.". He walked to them, holding the material out and showing the boy his mask. Peter grinned big and grabbed it, hugging it to himself and laughing. It was beautiful! It was a full face mask, red and black with accents of purple. It had an almost invisible dark mesh for the eye area, and a small beak hanging over the mouth opening.  
"His freckles would be easily recognizable if too much of them showed. I figured a full faced mask and long dark clothes would be best for hunting, especially if the CCG get involved.". Takune nodded and let out a breath. "Thank you Uta."  
She paid him and took Peters hand, pulling him out of the mask shop.


	4. Sweet Relief

**((A/N: Hello! I know i said that id post this last weekend but shenanigans happened and i was unable. I have an Essay thats due soon as well so i need to work on that.  
CONTENT WARNING: The following chapter involves sex between the two characters known as Peter and Takune. If you dont wish to read about that happening between these two, you can wait til tomorrow and hopefully ill have the next chapter up. You should be informed that anything that transpires between these two is considered platonic in my eyes. This chapter is supposed to be used to give a little insight from Takunes POV, how others see Peter, a little more into Peters personality when it comes to intimate situations, and that despite his sweet(ish?) exterior he is actually very skilled at doing adult things.  
I wonder why Takune feels unease about his strange mix of innocence and obvious non innocence?  
IF YOU DECIDE TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER, I WILL GIVE A SMALL RUNDOWN OF THE IMPORTANT PARTS IN THE NEXT ONE.  
Also thank you for the reviews, and to answer a question, Yes i drew the cover and i already have a picture of his mas drawn. When it will be shown will depend on how well this whole story goes and if theres enough plot left for a second installment...**

**Authors log, end.))**

Takune sniffed, choking back the tears that threatened to fall. Her heart ached with unspoken words, all the things she should have screamed at him. Her lover had thrown her awau like a used rag. Thats all she was by now, after so many men abandoning her after they had their fun. She ran a hand down her chest, playing over her relatively flat belly before dipping it between her legs. She wanted to so desperately feel good right now. Her response to being dumped had always ended like this, with her crying before carelessly masturbating in an attempt to feel better.  
She shivered, her fingers fiddling slowly over her clitoris, her lower half slowly warming up at the feeling. She dipped her fingers down, palming the soft flesh while her fingers dove into her wetness. It felt good, but it wouldnt be enough, she knew. she stopped, a sigh of dissapointment escaping from a bitten lip.  
"Takune is sad"  
Takune jumped, quickly covering herself up with a small blanket and sat up, her head whipping around to see the source of the soft sound. To her astonishment, the voice belonged to Peter, who stood a few feet away, soft blue eyes shining from the bright moonlight barely filtering through the slightly opened curtains. Had he just spoken? He was always so adamant about not using his voice, she almost suspected he didnt have one. But now, in a small, quiet moment, he didnt seem to mind anything. "W-what are you doing here?" she huffed, tugging her night dress back down to her knees.  
"I heard Takune crying." Peter murmured, rubbing sleep from his eyes. His night shirt was too big on him, hanging slightly off of one shoulder. It was odd, not only hearing his voice, but the strange innocence in the sound stroked the nerves on Takunes back, especially knowing he was far, far from innocent. The boy tilted his head, sitting on the table next to the couch Takune had escaped to to avoid waking Botan, whos room was right next to hers, the walls paper thin enough to hear even soft snoring. She sighed and looked away, hand pressing into her temple. "Im just... Not feeling too well...".  
Takune started to get up, intent on going back to bed to cry a little more before hopefully falling asleep. Before she could get far, however, Peter was on her, pinning her hands above her head. He placed one leg between hers, his other on the floor, propping himself up and keeping himself steady. Her heart thumped mercilessly against her ribs, her breath choking her and her brown eyes went wide in surprise at the sudden dominance the other displayed. Peter simply smiled at her, that sickly sweet, oh so innocent smile. "Peter wants to help Takune feel good.".  
She swallowed hard, her thoughts zigzagging in her head and making her almost dizzy with confused conflicting feelings. Would it be wrong to let him please her? She had never felt any romantic or sexual attraction for him but... He was here, He was willing, and the thought of having someone elses attention focused on her instead of it being her made to please the other sent a little thrill all through her body.  
"I..." she whispered, uncertainty still tainting her voice. She looked into his eyes, trying to read his intentions, why he felt he needed to do this. She saw concern for sure, and worry, and a genuine desire to help. He didnt lust for her, or expect anything from her. All he wanted to do was make her feel better, like he said. She didnt know if she fet releif or if she was dissapointed by all this. With a short intake of breath, she relaxed in the others grip.  
"alright, but dont expect anything more than tonight from me." she already didnt expect him to make a fuss about that, but it made her feel better, more assured, to say it out loud. Peter giggled happily, nodding, sitting up a bit and working her dress back up over her body. "Y-you have to sleep in your own bedroom afterwards too." she added. He nodded again, but his attention was mostly on staring at her body. "Ahhhh! Miss Takune is so pretty! Her nipples look so plump, Pet could just eat them up!". in a swift move, Peter was leaning down over her and sucked her flesh into his mouth, nibbling at her while his hand came up and massaged.  
His other hand crept down and slipped between her thighs, rubbing them carefully, putting in just enough scratching to make fire scortch her crotch. Takune moaned and arched in his hands, her own fingers curling into fists in the others soft tawny hair. He made little noise other than the sucking sounds as he tended to her breasts. He suckled them til both were almost sore, then he moved up her chest, leaving a trail ove nips to her jaw. His hand slipped up from her thigh to press against her warmth, sending shivers through her.  
He moved, rather suddenly, sitting up and grabbing her hips. With a surprising strength she never expected from the other, he lifted them, arching himself inward, tongue diving into her folds. She cried ot in pleasure, her now empty fingers grasping at teh couch. Se sank her teeth into her lip, relishing the surprising skill Peter had. How was he this good? He was older than her, yes, and he has probably had a lot more sex. Perhaps she simply assumed it had always been with other guys. Whatever the cause of his skill, it was benefitting her now, and that made her thoughts melt away into nothing but colorful ecstacy.  
She squirmed, her body getting too used to the feeling for her satisfaction. She wanted more, craved so much more than just his tongue on her, no matter his skill level with that. She reached up, tapping his head and moaning his name a little. "A-Ah- Peter- Peter can we... do something more... please?". Peter pulled his mouth away and looked at her, his head tilting. "More?" he asked, like he didnt quite understand. Takune nodded, an almost shy smile creeping onto her lips. She sat herself up, pushing Peter onto his back and focusing her attention on his shorts. she tugged them down, freeing the others half hard cock out. It was of an average size, which was good, considering the circumstances of his past. She couldnt help but wonder what it could have grown to, had he been allowed to go through puberty.  
Peter moved with her willingly, letting her do as she pleased. She moved down, sticking her ass in the air and wiggling it around just because she could, her lips pressing against the side of the shaft while her thumbs massaged the base. It didnt take much for him to get hard. She looked up at his face, watching his reactions. He watched her, his freckled cheeks flushed a bright red. He still didnt make much noise, but what noise he did make encouraged her to do more. She took the head into her mouth, suckling him like he did her teat previously.  
She took more and more in, her years of experience with selfish men giving her the skills to take him easily. She stroked his base, being careful to avoid the scar of where his balls previously sat. She continued pleasing him until she felt he was sufficiently lubed up.  
She pulled herself up, straddling his lap and grinding herself against him, hands planted firmly in his shoulders to give her balance. He moaned ever so delicately, head leaned back and eyes mostly closed. She grinned when she saw how euphoric the other looked. "A-Ah-" Peter panted, hands resting on her hips "Miss Takune feels so good...".  
She liked this feeling, his giving her full power over him. He was letting her be in control all she wanted, and he didnt seem to protest anything that she did to him. She steadied herself, lifting her hips and positioning his cock beneath her, right at her entrence. She almost laughed when she felt him needily lift his hips, feeling his tip just barely nudge in. She finally sank herself down on him, her well aroused biology allowing him to go to the hilt easily. She arched and through her head back, long black hair draping down over her shoulders. He thrust up into her, a small grin creeping up onto his face.  
Takune rode him liek that for only a few moments before lifting off of him, laying herself back and allowing him control. He looked at her as if he didnt quite know what to do. He figured it out quickly, however, and slid himself over her, kissing up her body as he went. He reentered with no hesitation, fingers grappling at every inch of her. She loved it, the way he felt against her.  
His noises increased, from soft pants and sighs to sharp grunts and moans. She felt his hands wander down, gripping her ass, his thrusts picking up speed and harshness. They were both close and they both knew it, using this time to get out any lustful actions they needed. Peter pulled nearly all the way out with each thrust, and each movement inward slammed her sweet spot so wonderfully, she didnt last long after. They both came, Her own a few moments before his.  
They lay there on the couch, resting their tired bodies and releived minds. When they finally could, they moved apart and sat there, flushed cheeks and relaxed smiles on their faces. Peter looked up at her, brows lifted, almost like a soft puppy "Is miss Takune feeling better now?.". Takune couldnt help but laugh.  
"Yes, Peter, I feel much better.".


	5. Dark Men and Confusing Words

It had been a few hours since Peter had left Takune to go back to his own room. He lay there awake, on his side, staring into the eyes of his drawn Daddy. The eyes that used to give him comfort enough to rest now simply stared at him with accusing sharpness. _you betrayed me _ they seemed to scream. Peter hadnt betrayed his Daddy, had he? No... The image wasnt his real daddy, there was no possible way his Daddy could know that he had done things with someone else. It didnt stop the guilt from building in the pit of his stomach.  
He sat up, feet brushing over the ground as he swung his legs ack and forth over the ground. "Do you miss me, Daddy?" he quesioned the picture. "Do you care that Im gone? I hoped you would have come for me by now... This city is big, isnt it? Can you just not find me?". He slid from the bed onto the floor, scooting himself closer and closer to the picture til he could press himself against it, his ear over where the mans heart would sit, if he were real. The only sensation to greet him was cold, hard wall and the smell of cheap paint several years old. Ahh... He missed his Daddy so.  
He felt a wetness on his cheek and pulled back in confusion, pressing a finger to his cheek and pulling it away to reveal a tear sitting on his fingertip. He gazed at it, expressionless. He wiped the salty liquid under his daddys eye, pretending for a moment that he was being reunited with his Daddy, and his Daddy was so overcome with emotion that he was crying in releif. "Ahhhh~ Daddy, oh Daddy i missed you too~" he coo'd, a few more tears sliding from his eyes over his cheeks, dripping like little raindrops onto his criss crossed lap.  
"He doesnt miss you.". the voice behind him made him freeze, his eyes going wide at what it said. He turned slowly, looking up into the face of someone he didnt recognize. The man was tall, dark hair sitting in his face and hiding one of his eyes, the one that was showing glowing a soft red. "He never cared about you. You were just a toy.".  
Peter was stunned, frozen in place. "Y-you dont know that.". The man laughed, leaning over the bed and flopping onto it lazily, gazing at Peter. "Of course I do.". Peter stood from his spot, anger trickling down his throat and filling his heart with bile. The man didnt react, eye soullessly gazing at him with amusement. "Ooh, feisty one arent you. Didnt used to be, did you? Hehe... you were never allowed to display anything but submission and pleasure before...". Peter just stared, eyes narrowed. Why wasnt he tearing him apart? Why wouldnt his legs let him move and rip this mans throat out for spewing such blasphemy?  
"Probably because you subconsciously know im not... 'Real', persay.". Peters anger turned to confusion. "You see, Im dead. Or, some sort of half dead. I live on in you, you see. Those Ghouly little organs inside of you were mine. I used to live around here, it was my territory. That pretty little thing you fucked into the couch was my toy for a short time, then she didnt like that I had more toys to play with so she dumped me. And by dumped me, I mean she conveniently waited til i was unsuspecting and asleep next to her after a little romp to bite my throat out. They conserved my organs, apparently. Ahhh... Its nice to be half alive again... I might not be in control yet, but at least i still get to fuck with you~".  
Peter shook his head, gripping his hair and frowning. "No- Takune wouldnt do that, shes kind and considerate, she wouldnt just kill someone...".  
"She didnt just kill someone, she killed me. We had more of a past before our little fling, In all honesty I had it coming. Im still angry about it, but i wont deny that I deserve it. Hey, little princeling, how would you feel if i controlled you long enough to get revenge, Hmm?"  
"No-"  
"It would be so lovely, seeing her trust break again. She woulnt suspect a thing, then she would die, by your hand, and she would be utterly betrayed~"  
"I wouldnt hurt her, I wouldnt hurt her for anything!"  
"really? For anything? what if Daddy told us to? Hmm? would you kill her for him?"  
The question made Peter freeze and he swallowed hard. What if Daddy did order him to kill her? His head started fuzzing out, the emotional conflict zapping his senses with an overload. He felt more tears pool in his eyes. Would Daddy do that? even if Peter told Daddy how much his new friends meant to him?  
"hehehhe... If you knew what she really was, it wouldnt even take Daddy ordering you to kill her for you to turn her into food." The man had slid from the bed and now stood over Peter, towering over him, intimidating. Peter felt like he was shrinking in his presence.  
"Y-youre lying! Takune is a kind person... Shes kind and nice and shes my friend!"  
"friend? Friend?! HA!" The man burst into a fit of giggles. "She doesnt have FRIENDS! She has expiriments, she has playthings, its one of the reasons I liked her so much! She was always so good aat playing the good girl, being so kind and quiet and timid seeming.".  
Peter hated this, this stranger badmouthing one of the only people he enjoyed being around. It made him want to crawl in a hole and cry, and it also made him want to rip this guys head off. He saw glowing in his peripheral, and the thin trndrils crept forwards, squirming and shifting in Peters barely contained anger. The man just seemed amused by this, lauging a bit. "Ahhhhh! Its so nice to see my precious Kagune again! Such lovely things, arent they~!".  
Peter didnt let the man continue, the tendrils shooting forward and striking right through his heart. Only... It appeared the things didnt even go through- or more like the man wasnt really there. He grinned, tilting his head. "I told you I was in your head~."  
Then he was gone.


	6. Strange Feelings

**((A/N: Another short chapter to make up for the shortness of the previous chapter. Excuse the crappy writing, ive been rather distracted lately.))  
**  
Peter jerked awake, sitting up sharply, his breath coming short and hard. His dreams had terrorized him, his Daddy sneering down at him with scorn, Takunes sweet face twisted into a horrid grin as she shoved someone elses guts into his body which was opened up from the top if his ribcage down to his naval, like he was an autopsy patient. He pressed his palm against his chest, releived to feel strong bones hidden by unmarred, freckled skin. He shook his head to clear it from the fright.  
Last night had been hell. After his illusion had dissapeared, he had tried to sleep, but the picture of his Daddy seemed to glare at him with soulless, uncaring eyes. He had to cover it up, pinning a blanket there with push pins, and now only the faint outline was visible through the thin white fabric. When he had finally gotten to sleep, he had been tortured with nightmares that stuck with him even as he woke. He glanced at the sheet, even more obvious in the daylight that filtered into his room.  
He slid from his bed, scratching his head and trying to figure out these strange feelings that roiled within him. He felt wrong, like everything he had been learning since he had left his Daddys care was somewhat fake. It was an odd feeling. He had never felt so off before, not even being so long seperated from daddy making him this tense.  
He made his way over to his clothes, throwing on his usual favorites, not even bothering with his hair. He saw his mask, staring at it for a moment. Thats right, he should be going out to hunt tonight, with Takune. He grabbed it and clutched it tightly in his thin hands. He wandered from his room and into the dining area. Bokan was already out, like usual, reading his paper and sipping on black coffee. "Where is Takune?"  
Bokan looked up from his paper, flashing Peter a strange look. "She left to the market early this morning.". Had his voice always sounded that rough? That tense? That accusing? Perhaps it was just in Peters head but he could swear he heard something there. He shook it off and shrugged, tucking his mask in a tote and throwing the strap over his shoulder. He frowned a bit. "Im going to go out.".  
The sound of Bokans cup touching the table harder than it usually did stopped Peter in his tracks, a chill going straight up his spine. It was quiet, so quiet, for a good few minutes before the other spoke. "Youre actually talking. I almost thought you couldnt.". He felt the blood drain from his face. He was becoming too relaxed here. Flashes of Daddys disapproving face flashed through his head and he glanced back at Bokan, eyes narrowed at him. He didnt respond with his voice, but rather his eyes. Something was up, Bokan was acting strange, and something in his face told Peter that he couldnt be trusted.  
The door opened suddenly, and Takune walked in, Bokans face instantly going to his default smile, eyes back on the paper in front of him. Peter looked over at her, his own smile showing back up on his face. He walked up to her, giving her a small wave. She looked at him, smiling softly before going about her business, inloading the groceries she had gotten. "So, Peter, we are going hunting tonight. Do you have your mask?". Peter nodded, helping her with the groceries.  
She didnt seem off. She seemed fine, like nothing had happened, which was good. He got to his tippy toes, tucking the flour in its place. He glanced back at her, her eyes, her mouth, everything about her seemed normal. But Bokan... He felt the man watching him. Did he have some plan? Was she part of it or was she unaware? His instincts were on fire right now, hos heart tick tick ticking away in his body like a timebomb. _you can feel it, cant you?_  
The voice made him freeze, and he looked around. The man was nowhere to be seen, but that voice was undoubtedly his. _Did you forget, pet? Im in your head~._ Peter glanced around, seeing that neither Takune or Bokan had reacted to the voice. Perhaps it really was in his head. _I havent lied to you, pet. I may be a bastard, but I am not a lia_r. Peter glanced at Takune, taking in the detail of her face. Could she really be as the man said? _Yes_. No, no she couldnt be. Whatever was going on with Bokan, she wasnt involved. She couldnt be.

_Suit yourself, pet._


End file.
